Unexplained Disappearence
by LadySafire
Summary: Someone has stolen Kagome's panties. Who is the sneaky perverted culprit? ONESHOT OCC


Title: Unexplained Disappearance  
Author: LadySafire  
Rated: Genre:   
Word Count: 1473  
Universe: canon  
Warnings: Slight sexual  
Summary: Who keeps stealing Kagome's panties?

Kagome stretched languorously in the warm waters of the mineral spring she was currently sharing with the sister of her heart, Sango. She and the demon slayer had bullied InuYasha into finding one for them today after going three days with no bathing privileges.

Sure, the boys didn't mind going a few days smelling like the inside of a shoe worn constantly with out socks all summer but the girls just could not stand it anymore. It was disgusting!

Every time a breeze would come up it would blow the musky, fermenting scent of unwashed body to Kagome and Sango. Then add to that their own less than pleasant odor and you had a rebellion waiting to happen.

What had finally made the girls crack was when Lord Sesshomaru had joined back up with their group that morning. They had noticed the flaring of his nostrils and the way he had elegantly (and hurriedly) strode off down wind. It was the straw that broke the proverbial camels back.

Enough was enough!!! They were adult women, dammit and they didn't want to smell like two-week-old unwashed socks!

After a few forceful "sits", (and a very colorful and well phrased threats of what Sango could do to his body should he fail. Kagome was so proud of the slayer's vocabulary. Not one profane word has passed her pink lips) the stubborn hanyu had decided to be ..uh hem… gracious enough to find the girls somewhere to bathe.

Sighing, Kagome slid the soap laden puff slowly over her arm smiling with delight as the scent of lemons and blood oranges tickled her nose. This scent was so much better than nasty, sweaty body.

She glanced over to where Sango was bathing, rich foamy suds making their way over her back as she washed her hair with the new French Vanilla shampoo Kagome had brought from home. The tajiya had taken one sniff and gone into raptures over the fragrance, declaring the scent must have been created by the Kamis themselves.

Kagome dipped her soapy arms beneath the water, rinsing away the citrusy clouds of froth. Reaching over to the bank of the pool, she grabbed the shampoo so she could wash her own grimy hair. She quickly worked it into a thick lather, scrubbing hard to remove all the dirt she had accumulated on her scalp. She closed her eye tightly as soap began to drip slowly down her delicate face. Suddenly she heard the dry crack of a branch nearby and a light wind blew teasingly over her wet skin. Goosebumps sprang up along her skin, She could swear she felt a presence

She quickly dunked her head into the hot water and hurriedly wiped away the water that was streaming into her eyes. Grasping the large yellow towel from a bush that had hung a bit over the pool, she wrapped it around her body as she stood up to look around the area surrounding the little bathing spot.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" questioned Sango's soft voice as she swam to her friend's side. Her worried eyes joined Kagome's in searching the brush and trees in the darkness for intruders.

"I'm…not sure. I thought I felt a presence while I was washing my hair. Did you feel anything?"

She slowly shook her heard. "No, but my head was under the water while I rinsed out your shampoo. Do you sense anything now?"

Kagome closed her eyes as she stretched her senses outward, looking for any intruders.

Moments later she opened her eyes, chewing at her lip nervously. "I'm not sensing anything now. Maybe I was mistaken."

Sango looked unconvinced. "Wrong or not, let's hurry and get out. I think I would feel better back at camp."

Kagome nodded. "Me too."

The girls finished rinsing off the fragrant soaps and shampoo, then quickly dressed. It was when Kagome went to gather the dirty clothing they had washed before bathing that she noticed something was missing. She carefully looked again, gently shaking each piece of clothing she had pulled from the bushes that Sango had hung them on to dry.

"What's wrong?" asked the slayer, coming to stand beside her as she continued to rub a towel over her still very damp hair.

"Um...do you remember if you hung my red lace panties? They seem to be missing." Kagome asked with a slight blush.

"Yes, I hung right on this bran..ch…" the young woman faltered as she looked at the bush where their underthings had been spread to dry. Kagome's other four pair of undies were there, in various colors, but the red ones were gone. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know." Answered the troubled dark haired woman.

'_**Drat it all! Those had been her favorite pair, too! Bright red, the same color as on Sesshomaru's kimono.' **_Kagome's face gave a heated flush. '_**No no no! I did not just think that!'**_

That was something that even her dearest friend Sango did not know about, her seeming infatuation with Sesshomaru of late. She couldn't help it, she was just so aware of the man er...demon. Why did he have to be so damn sexy?? And his body scent! Every time he got near her and she smelled woodsy musky scent of his body, she wanted to pin him to the nearest tree and start nibbling. In all her eighteen years, she had never smelled anyone as sexy and erotic as him.

"KAGOME!"

"What? I'm sorry, Sango! What did you say?" the now very embarrassed woman apologized.

Sango gave her a strange look and asked again. "Do you think someone took them?"

Kagome frowned. "I don't know, maybe, but who do you think would do such a thing?"

The two woman gazed at each a moment before coming to one conclusion.

"**MIROKU!!!"**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"**I swear by Buddha himself, I did not steal Lady Kagome's underwear!" **gasped a certain monk who was well known for his perverted ways.

A loud snort of derision was heard from InuYasha from the tree he sat in.

Sango continued to stalk him around the campsite with the large bone boomerang that was constantly at her side.

Kagome was shocked at the slayer's reaction to the theft. She seemed to take it almost personally. The young miko finally decided to call her feisty friend off. Obviously the monk was telling the truth.

Putting herself between Miroku and Sango, Kagome blocked her friend's charge at the violet-eyed young man.

"Sango, stop! He obviously is telling the truth." She gestured towards the robed man. "I mean look at him."

The whiskey smooth voice that was Sesshomaru suddenly broke in.

"There are no lies clouding his aura. He speaks the truth, slayer."

Kagome glanced at him in silent thanks, only to have her eyes caught and held by him. His cool gaze warmed slightly. Gods, how she loved to gaze at the pure pristine gold of his eyes. Eyes that she swore touched her form whenever his sight chanced upon her. Her breathing hitched a bit as her body reacted to his presence.

She tore her eyes away from his as delightful warmth stole through her, making her wish she had the nerve to walk up to the demon Lord and place him in a lip lock that would melt that frosty interior he kept up.

Suddenly her eyes narrowed. Motioning for everyone to be silent, her eyes narrowed as she watched the pile of clothing she had placed on her sleeping bag. As she and the others watched a small brown form dashed over, grabbed her white panties and disappeared up a tree.

She started to giggle

. She had now officially scene it all in the Feudal past. A squirrel with a panty fetish.

_**Later that night, as nearly every one slept, a clawed hand reached into a fluffy white pocket hidden deep within his mokomoko-sama and caressed the lacy red fabric that belonged to the sexy little miko who slept nearby.**_

_**After she completed the jewel, he planned on taking her for a mate, no matter what his idiot hanyu brother said. He'd seen her eyes and scented her want for him, but for now he'd wait.**_

_**And then on the night he made her his, he'd give them back, asking her to wear them for him.**_

_**After all, it WAS one of his house colors and as his Lady she would be required to wear one of the. The laws just never said where and when.**_

_**Sesshomaru lifted his hot gaze to stroke it over her sleeping form.**_

'_**Sleep well and deep, my love. For as soon as the jewel is complete, you will get very little sleep at all.' He mentally promised.**_


End file.
